


Not My Fault

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Gyro's long, long journey to forgiving himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Not My Fault

_It wasn't my fault._

Gyro told himself this for twenty years, but not once did he believe it. After all, he did most of the work on 2-BO, and Tokyolk was destroyed. Gyro could never unsee the buildings collapsing, could never unhear all the screams. It was certainly the last thing he expected to happen the day he became an intern to Dr. Akita.

He was very smart at a young age, graduating at fifteen and becoming an intern at sixteen. Gyro had his whole life ahead of him, and he thought he made it big when the famous Dr. Akita asked him to come to Tokyolk. Things were great for the first year and a half, until Akita had given Gyro most of the control on Project 2-BO.

"Gearloose, I'm disappointed in you." These were the last words Akita said to Gyro before disappearing for two decades. The plane ride back to America was rather shameful, as Gyro felt like all of Tokyolk hated him. He tried applying for several jobs across his home state of Calisota, but all of the employers rejected him after running a background check and finding out about 2-BO. One of them, however, had generously accepted him just before he turned seventeen.

Scrooge McDuck saved his life from becoming worse. He was very old, that was for sure, but he didn't think less of Gyro because of his age. In fact, he was in awe that a seventeen year old could accomplish so much. He didn't believe the 2-BO incident was his fault at all. Scrooge placed a lot of faith in Gyro from the very beginning.

All seemed hopeful for the next decade, with no sign of his past mistakes coming back to haunt him. Then came the Spear of Selene. When Gyro found out about it, he decided to confront Scrooge.

"Mr. McDuck, I'm resigning." He said with a sad sigh.

"Now why in the world are you doing that, lad?" Scrooge asked.

Gyro avoided eye contact. "I've made my mistakes these past ten years, but this is the last straw. I don't know if I can be around your family without guilt."

"No, no, Gyro. You tried to warn me in the first place that Della would find out on her own about the spear. If only I'd listened to you," He said. "If you can even be around me without thinking I'm the world's worst uncle, I'd find that a miracle on its own. This isn't your fault. 2-BO wasn't your fault. You're young, it's not going to do you any well to hold onto the guilt."

"You.. really don't blame me?" In a rare moment, Gyro felt his eyes watering. He hadn't really let himself cry in ten years.

"Of course not. I never even would've thought of Oxychew! You're a brilliant young man. For all you've done all these years, the best I can do to make it up to you is to not fire you. That is, if you'll have me?"

Gyro decided to stick around at McDuck Labs, but the conversation didn't make him feel any better. In fact, he full on sobbed for the first time in years when he got home that day.

_My fault, my fault, my fault._

Gyro never thought the day would come that 2-BO would return. But when Scrooge's nephew brought him in for maintenance, his worst fears came true all over again. All at once, the memories of Tokyolk came flooding back and Gyro was sweating. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

Having to go back to the old lab made things much worse. Not only did he run into Inspector Tezuka on the way there, but he remembered how happy he felt the first time he entered the lab. So young and unsuspecting Gyro was back then...

Then the truth about 2-BO came out; Akita sabotaged his programming. Gyro got mad to find this out. All these years, he thought Akita was right to be disappointed. Gyro _respected_ him, and he was pinning the blame on a kid the entire time? His life for the past twenty years was a lie. One that came as somewhat of a relief, but it also made him angry knowing that he suffered over 2-BO for no reason.

And then there was Boyd. Gyro wasn't used to him having a name, but he began to see the young droid in a new light. He didn't _want_ to be evil, Akita didn't give him a choice. It made Gyro think of all his other inventions that turned evil; he hadn't intended for them to turn out that way, but the inventions made their own choice. Was Boyd really so different? He could choose to be good if he wanted to. So Gyro begged him, make your own choice. If Boyd wanted to be evil, there was nothing he could do. If Boyd wanted to be good, maybe Gyro could start the process of forgiving himself.

"It's all okay. None of it was your fault." Boyd told him this when they returned to Duckburg.

And for the first time, Gyro believed it.


End file.
